<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Viewfinder by KageKei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141485">Through the Viewfinder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei'>KageKei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Childhood Friends, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, M/M, POV First Person, Tendou POV, Unrequited Love, UshiTen Oneshot, ushiten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I love photography, but I love you more and it hurts.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Viewfinder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">D1 - Unrequited Love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>I love photography and Wakatoshi Ushijima. </p><p>Wakatoshi is my childhood friend. We grew up together, we did everything together, we attended the same school from kindergarten to college and we even made a promise that we won't keep secrets from each other. </p><p>We are basically <em>inseparable</em>. </p><p>People tend to ask me why the two of us became so close even when we are so opposite from each other. I'm the cheerful, noisy, and outgoing type of person while my best friend, Wakatoshi Ushijima is the quiet and stoic type of person. Sometimes I also ask myself how we became this close.</p><p>But just like what they said, opposites attract.</p><p>Ever since we entered University, we decided to live under the same apartment to lessen our expenses. </p><p>At first living together with Ushijima was fun, even though we grew up together I still discovered new things about him. It was fun and all until one day I realized that I'm starting to have feelings for my best friend. </p><p>
  <em>It was the day when Ushijima  suggested that we take a break from our hectic university schedule and go to the beach. Before we went out I made sure to bring my camera with me. When we arrived at the beach, we walked along the sand and just enjoyed the fresh air that we haven't experienced for the entire week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stopped walking for a while and started taking a photo of the sunset when he suddenly walked in front of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The sunset is beautiful." He said with a smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The moment I saw Ushijima smiling through my viewfinder, my heart started beating like crazy. I never felt this way before even though I always take pictures of him. This is the first time that I felt this way. </em>
</p><p>Ever since that day, I never saw Ushijima the same way, I started wanting more. I started wanting him. I can't even act properly in front of him without messing up and I'm scared that Ushijima will notice it. </p><p>That is why I started avoiding Ushijima in the University. It is much easier to avoid him when we're at the University because we don't take the same course. I started focusing on my photography club and because of that I always come home late. But when we're at home, I can't avoid him. He will notice it, and the last thing that I want is Ushijima asking me what's wrong. </p><p>I know we promised that we won't keep secrets from each other but, I guess I need to break that promise Wakatoshi-kun. </p><p>My feelings for my best friend went on until we graduated University. Somehow I managed to hide it from Ushijima. I never knew that I could be this good at pretending. There were times that I wanted to confess to him, to tell him about how I feel, but when I'm about to tell him I ended up backing out. </p><p>Until the most dreaded day came. Ushijima introduced me to his girlfriend. </p><p>"Satori, this is Amia my girlfriend." Ushijima said. </p><p>I was so dumbstruck, I always knew this day would come. I prepared myself for this, but I never knew that it would hurt so much when I'm in the actual moment.</p><p>"Hi, nice to meet you Tendou-san. Wakatoshi told me so many things about you." She said and extended her hand. </p><p>I wanted to cry. I  wanted to run away but instead I forced myself to smile. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Satori Tendou, his best friend. Nice to meet you." I said and shook Amia's hand. </p><p>I can already feel the tears threatening to come out and I started to panic. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.</p><p>"Are you okay Satori?" Ushijima asked. </p><p>I nodded and smiled. "Wakatoshi-kun, I really want to know more about this beautiful lady of yours but I have to go somewhere. It's pretty important."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Ushijima nodded. "Take care."</p><p>I looked at the girl who's holding Ushijima's hand and once again forced a smile, "I'll meet you again Amia-chan."</p><p>When I'm already out of Ushijima's sight, I started running, tears flowed down my cheeks and blurred my vision.</p><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Someone shouted at me. </p><p>I just keep on running. I don't care even if my legs started hurting, I did not stop running. I don't even know where I'm going. My chest hurt so bad, but I didn't stop. I just want to leave this place.</p><p>I kept on running until I found myself at the beach where I first realized that I have feelings for Ushijima. I can still remember that day, the feelings that I felt when I saw my best friend smile through my viewfinder.</p><p> It was so beautiful. He was so beautiful. </p><p>Being in love felt so amazing but at the same time it's painful. </p><p>I collapsed on the sand, crying, screaming my  heart out.</p><p>It hurts, it hurts so much. It feels like my heart was crushed into pieces. I want to turn back the time where I still had the chance to confess my love for Ushijima. </p><p>I regret everything. </p><p>When I went back to our place, I saw Ushijima sitting on the couch. My eyes are still red from crying and my throat hurts from too much shouting. </p><p>"Satori? What happened?" Ushijima asked when he noticed me. </p><p>"Nothing, I'm going to sleep first Wakatoshi-kun." I gave him a small smile and went inside my room. </p><p>I looked at the camera on my table, it was a gift. Ushijima gave it to me when I won first place in our University's photography contest. </p><p>I lay on my bed and I can't help but to start crying again. Tears just won't stop from flowing down my cheeks. </p><p>The next day I discovered that Ushijima is going to leave our apartment. </p><p>"I'm sorry for not telling you in advance Satori." Ushijima said. </p><p>"Oh, it's okay Wakatoshi-kun." </p><p>"Don't worry I'll still visit you." </p><p>"Don't worry about me, you should spend more time with your girlfriend." I said and helped Ushijima put his things inside his car. </p><p>Yes, Ushijima and his girlfriend decided to live together. Of course I can't do anything about it. </p><p>"Just call me if you need anything." </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun, I'm not a child. I can handle myself." I chuckled. </p><p>I watched as Ushijima's car disappeared from my sight. When I went back inside, I immediately felt the loneliness, the pain and once again I started crying. </p><p>Months later. </p><p>Until now I still ache for my unrequited love. I still cry at night because of him, but even though it hurts, I'm still there to support him in his relationship. </p><p>Yes it hurts to see him with another person but I can't live without Ushijima. I prefer being hurt as long as I can still see him and being able to talk to him. </p><p>
  <em> I love photography. </em>
</p><p>"Okay, I'll count to three! One, two, three, smile!" I said, I looked at Ushijima who's smiling through my viewfinder. </p><p>
  <em> But I love Ushijima more and it hurts.  </em>
</p><p>He pressed the shutter button and took the photo of the newly wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. Ushijima. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! This is my 1st entry for the HQ Angst week, this is an old work but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.~<br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>